The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Campanula plant, botanically known as Campanula sp., commonly known as Bellflower, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘PKM01’.
The new Campanula, ‘PKM01’, is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Christian Hald Madsen, in Søhus, Denmark. The new Campanula cultivar originated from a planned cross made in July 2007 by the inventor. The cross was made in an insect proof house equipped with bumble bees and around 50 different species of Campanula (all PKM property). The seeds were harvested on Campanula rotundifolia and the offspring differed significantly from the female parent indicating an interspecific cross. The Inventor selected the new Campanula cultivar from the progeny of the above crossing in September 2008 on the basis of its compact and freely flowering habit.
The female or seed parent is an unnamed proprietary selection of Campanula rotundifolia. The male or pollen parent is an unnamed proprietary selection of Campanula sp.
Asexual reproduction of the new Campanula cultivar by terminal cuttings has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true-to-type.